Ah Don't Like Ya!
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: Really. They don't like each other. Why is it so hard for everyone to understand that! Gosh!


**Disclaimer: I am good friends with Remy and Rogue. Does that count?**

**A/N: I shouldn't be posting this. I shouldn't have written it. I'm not even close to being done with Social Status. **

**But I am. And I did.**

**It's a little one-shot that popped into my head when I was in the kitchen one day doing dishes, and it didn't go away after two days, so I figured I would write it and get it out of my system. So here it is.**

**WAIT!**

**Indy and Ash didn't say anything! That's weird, I wonder…**

_**Jus' let dem read already!**_

_**We thought that disappearin' fer a bit would entoice ya ta wroite an' get us back.**_

**Apparently it worked.**

"_**No kiddin'."**_

**Whatever. Moving on…**

* * *

"Ah don' like ya."

"Likewise."

"Ah really don't."

"O' course not."

"Yeah."

The X-Men and the Acolytes exchanged glances. They'd been fighting again; nothing serious, just the Acolyte boys getting bored and deciding to destroy something. They were standing in an old warehouse, of all places. Nothing unusual at all.

At least it wasn't until Rogue and Gambit ran into each other.

He'd just dispatched Jean, and she was finishing from draining Colossus when they backed into each other. They whipped around, already on the offensive. Her hands were outstretched and ready, and he was charging the three of clubs. But then they stopped.

Instead of attacking each other, they just stood there and stared into the other's faces. Finally, Rogue gritted out a challenge through her clenched teeth.

"Jus' do somethin' already!"

"Why don' y'?" he shot back.

She looked away and then right back. "Look, Ah don' have any problem with this. Ah could hurt ya."

"Well, Gambit could hurt y' too."

"Alright."

Neither moved. By this time, the others had realized that something was up, and were gathering around warily. Gambit and Rogue weren't fighting? That was weird.

"Ah don' like ya."

"Likewise."

"Ah really don't."

"O' course not."

"Yeah."

Skeptical looks flew around the warehouse. Jean and Colossus came stumbling up, leaning on each other for support and joined the watching crowd around the two Southerners.

He glanced away nervously. "Hey, uh, look, Gambit does not have a problem wit' killin' y'." He reached out and touched her arm. "If I had t', I could charge dis sleeve right here, right now, an' let y' blow."

She nodded vigorously. "An Ah could grab ya an' drain ya dry, right this very minute… if Ah had to."

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

They both nodded and looked down. Their various and mutual friends stared at them.

"So," he said, raising his head. "Jus' so's we're clear on dat."

Her eyes met his and she answered loudly. "Yeah, definitely. We're clear!"

He nodded and then said, "So, uh, Gambit guess he be goin' now."

Rogue shrugged. "Yeah, me too."

They both turned away.

Wolverine and Magneto would have glared at them, but Logan and Eric simply looked at each other, and then silently agreed. They jumped in front of their charges.

"And just who do you two think you're kidding?" they demanded.

"Wha-" the denying couple tried to say. Their leaders would brook no nonsense however, and without further ceremony, grabbed their shoulders, spun them around, and shoved them together.

Her lips met his and she gasped as the entire conversation replayed in her mind- from _his _perspective.

"_Ah don' like ya."_

"_Likewise."_

_**Liar. Y' do so.**_

_Shut up. Gambit don' fall for anybody._

_**Huh. Well, y' sure did trip awful fast den.**_

She jerked away from the kiss, her guards down and her emotions running high. His eyes widened in surprise as his empathy swirled with her feelings. She _did_ like him. A lot. More than she wanted to actually. More than she should.

The teams waited, enemies become united in the face of their stubborn friends' refusal to admit to anything. Rogue and Remy ignored them, staring into each other's eyes, still pressed close together by Eric and Logan.

Then, St. John and Kurt sneezed at the exact same time. The spell was broken. The Southerners reeled backwards and immediately reiterated their slogan.

"Ah don' like ya!"

They spun around and marched off.

Eric and Logan rolled their eyes towards each other.

"Suuuure you don't."


End file.
